coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8061 (13th February 2013)
Plot Faye sulks at the breakfast table. Anna and Owen try to make conversation but Faye picks up her school bag and slams out of the house. When the boiler packs up at No.8, Gail smugly points out to David and Kylie that as the home owners, it's their problem, not hers. Tyrone is questioned by the police. He tells them that Fiz had nothing to do with Ruby's abduction, it was all his idea. Finally reunited with Ruby, Kirsty hugs her tight. Anna wonders if she should back down and let Tim have access visits with Faye, but Owen is adamant that she mustn't give in to Faye's tantrums. Fiz is released with a caution and Chesney picks her up from the police station. When Sophie and Jenna try and enjoy a quiet drink in the Rovers, the atmosphere is ruined by Mandy making snide digs at Jenna's lack of job and Sophie's age. The police charge Tyrone with ABH, citing the injuries Kirsty sustained falling down the stairs. Tyrone insists that he never touched her but his words go ignored. David's horrified at the estimate for the boiler repairs. Gail takes pleasure in winding him up by taking a portable heater up to her bedroom. Roy confronts Sylvia wanting to know exactly what's been going on, having phoned Milton. Sylvia crumples and admits that she's got a serious gambling problem. Owen cooks a nice meal for Anna and Faye, hoping to clear the air but Faye remains defiant. Kirsty confronts Fiz on the Street and calling her a scheming bitch, delivers the news that Tyrone's been remanded in custody until trial. Fiz is horrified. When Owen catches Faye on her mobile trying to contact Tim, Anna confiscates her phone. Faye goes demented and vows to contact him on her computer instead. As Owen and Faye grapple over the laptop it crashes to the floor, breaking. Devastated, Faye runs upstairs in tears. Anna rails at Owen and throws him out, completely at her wit's end. Alone in his prison cell, Tyrone sobs uncontrollably. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Kline - Lizzy McInnerny *Abigail Carmichael - Andrea Edwards *Police Sergeant - Peter Foster (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk, interview room and custody suite *Highfield Prison - Cells Notes *Final appearance of Grace Hanrahan as Ruby Soames. Hanrahan had shared the role with Macy Alabi, who continued to appear as the character in future episodes. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone is questioned by the police, but insists Fiz had nothing to do with the abduction and she is released with a caution; Owen is adamant Anna must not Faye's tantrums; and Roy confronts Sylvia, hoping to discover exactly what's been going on. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,700,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes